Mein Bruder
by Infinite IceFire
Summary: Ludwig is happy to find out he has a bruder, but there is more to Gilbert than it seems... (crap summary) Rated T in case it freaks kids out.


**A/N: I feel so bad for all my readers and stories. I just came back from China and have since had no motivation to write anything in particular. If this one shot sucks or in any way infringes your copyright, PM me to let me know and I will take it down.**

**This story is set somewhere during the 1900s.**

**P.S. I was too lazy to do any research about Germany back then, so forgive me for any inaccuracy. Also I'm super tired when writing this, so there'll be a shit ton of grammar mistakes.**

**Any similarity to any person, living or dead, location, item or event is purely unintentional.**

**WARNING: May freak you out, may waste your time. Well, I tried.**

**Mein Bruder**

**By Infinite IceFire**

"I don't want you to leave, vati," I stated as he made his way towards the door. "I want to come with you because I don't like Nanny."

My vati sighed and turned towards me. "Ludwig, it's only for a year," he said. "Besides I'll be in time for your 6th birthday. Don't fret about it, it'll be over before you even realise it."

"But I still don't like Nanny." Even though I knew there was no way Vati would or could take me with him, I still wanted to try one last time.

"Don't be disrespectful, you will live here and she will take care of you well. Am I understood?" Vati snapped.

There was a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Yes, vati," I said dully.

"Good. See you, Ludwig." The door slammed, leaving me staring blankly at it.

Vati is a businessman. That's why he's always not at home. This time he was going to Italy for a whole year, so he left me with Nanny. I don't like her much; her voice gives me a headache and she dresses like a bat. Besides she's quite deaf and won't give me wurst for dinner.

"Ludwig, come up to your room and get settled, I want you to put all your stuff down before lunchtime." Nanny was calling from her room upstairs. I checked my watch. I have two hours to do everything on my own.

"Yes Nanny," I shouted before slowly climbing up the steps to my room. It was going to be a long day.

XXX

This is exhausting.

How can Nanny expect me to do this by myself? Sure, Vati may have trained me since young, but unpacking 30 pounds of luggage and shoving them into their respective places take a lot of work, especially when I'm only a little over four feet tall!

I checked my watch again. Shieße! I only have 30 minutes left. I am German, I will not give up, I will not give up…

The door opened. That must be Nanny ready to shout at me to hurry up.

"Good morning, Ludwig! The awesome me has been waiting for a long time."

I froze, then turned around.

XXX

Who… who is this?

I've never seen this person before. He has white hair and red eyes. He looks so weird.

And how did he know my name?

This person must be dangerous. I grabbed the nearest thing remotely resembling a weapon, which happened to be book and threw it at him.

The strange boy caught the book. I saw a part of it going through him before he caught it. How-no, it must have been the light.

Now I'm frightened, but Vati said to never show your weakness in the face of danger, so I tried not to look scared as I felt for something else to throw.

"Kesesesese!" What a strange laugh. "Why so nervous, bruder? I'm your big bruder, Gilbert Beilschmidt."

I narrowed my eyes. Vati never said anything about me having a bruder.

"You don't look like me. Besides Vati never said I had a bruder."

"I'm albino, that's why." Gilbert took a step towards me. "It's a condition where your eyes turn red and your hair goes white. And about the other one, I'll tell you about it someday. Not now."

I managed to grab another book.

"If you are going to hurt me, I'm going to smash your brains in." Never underestimate a hardcopy book.

Gilbert held his hands up. "Okay, okay. Now listen up, kid. I'll help you clean this place up on one condition."

I don't want to do any more of this stupid packing, but who knows, he might try to poison my stuff or something. "What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Don't tell Nanny about me. I'm not supposed to be here."

Something sounded off about the way he said it, but that must just have been because of his raspy voice or something. I was so tired, I would like it if someone can help me…

"Fine. But put one toe out of line and I'll skin you." That's what Vati always says when he's cross.

"Deal. Now you go down for lunch and I'll settle this mess." Gilbert winked at me.

Oh well, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. Besides I always have that whip I stole from Vati…

XXX

Gradually, I learned more about my big bruder. He told me that Vati never really like him much, so he sent him off to live with some cousin named Roderich or something. Apparently he lives two cities away and got here just for me. Well… that's nice of him, I guess.

Gilbert was really nice to me. He'll help me clean my room every day and play with me when Nanny's not watching. He's very good at hide-and-seek for some reason. It almost seems like he's a ghost or something. Oh well, I guess he's just that experienced. According to him, he always had to hide from Roderich's mean girlfriend Elizaveta (Sorry Hungary fans ;^;), who chases him around with a frying pan. That makes sense, but doesn't explain how he moves so quickly from one place to another. Nevermind.

There's one thing Gilbert will never tell me, though. Every night around 9, he disappears, then reappears next morning in my room, smiling at me and greeting me. I know he probably was hiding, but other than my room (where he can't hide; the mattress is on the floor) and the attic (which I flipped inside out and got scolded by Nanny), where else can he go to? It's not like he can sleep on the rooftop or go home.

Whenever I try to ask Gilbert, he'll get this weird look on his face, then hurriedly try to talk about something else. If I continue to ask, he'll look me in the face with this sad expression; after a while, I'll feel too guilty to ask.

Something was definitely off, but what?

XXX

Finally, this was going to be over. Vati's coming back tomorrow.

Gil's acting weird today. He's talking less and refused to play outside. He's also spacing out a lot more than usual. I figured it was because he was tired. What else can it be?

At night before he usually disappeared, Gil suddenly pulled me aside.

"Ludwig, will you miss me if I'm gone?" Why's Gil so serious all of a sudden? And why's he asking such questions?

"Yes, I'll miss you so much, you were so nice to me." I pulled Gilbert in for a hug, then looked at him.

"Yes, of course the awesome mein will be back. B-" Gilbert looked as if he was about to say something, but quickly swallowed it. I thought for a moment, then realised why. Vati cannot know that he was here with me. He has to leave by tomorrow.

A pang of sadness hit me. I don't want Gilbert to leave. My bruder has been the best thing that has happened to me since I first tasted wurst.

"Gilbert, promise me you'll be back to visit."

"I…I will, Luddy." Was I mistaken, or were his eyes sparkling with silver?

Gilbert pulled away abruptly. "It's time you went to bed, Ludwig." He smiled sadly at me as he tucked me into my bed. He got up slowly and walked towards the door. My eyelids were getting heavy.

"Oh, Ludwig?"

"Hmm?" I opened one eye to look at him.

"G...Goodbye. Don't miss me too much."

"Mmm. G'night, Gil…" I slowly closed my eyes. The door shut quietly, but I could have sworn he was fading into nothing…

XXX

Vati picked me up at 9 in the morning. All the way back home, I was bursting to ask him about Gilbert, but something told me that my question would not be welcome unless he was in a really good mood.

So after dinner, when Vati was on the couch reading the newspapers, I decided that I could not wait anymore.

"Vati, can I ask you something?" I tested.

"Yes, Ludwig, what is it?" he lowered the newspapers and arched an eyebrow at me.

"C…can you tell me about Gilbert?"

The colour drained out of Vati's already pale face. The newspapers fluttered to the floor.

"Who…who?" He asked hoarsely.

I'm scared, very scared. I knew Vati won't be pleased, but I never expected him to be so… emotional about this.

"Um… Gilbert… you know, my eleven-year-old bruder… the… albino one?" I asked, alarmed.

Vati sat frozen in the couch for a good thirty seconds. He pulled me to sit on his lap and looked at me with his piercing blue eyes, then spoke in a clear, haunted voice:

"Ludwig, I don't know who told you about Gilbert, but he …he died before you were born, five years ago yesterday. He fell out of the window at Nanny's house, right out of the room where you stayed in."

-Fin-

**A/N: I read too many creepypastas lately.-.- Tell me how you feel in the comments! And sorry if that was a waste of your life ;^;**


End file.
